Suelta mi mano
by Mahiara Hiteru
Summary: Un songfic con la canción de Sin Bandera, Suelta mi mano. SangoMiroku


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**La canción es de "Sin Bandera"**

**Hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro.**

"..." - Pensamientos.

**SUELTA MI MANO**

"No entiendo por qué me llamaste. Aunque sé que no quieres volver. Sé que amas a otro hombre. Pero no he podido olvidarte, y no creo que algún día sea capaz de hacerlo."

Un muchacho de cabello oscuro y amarrado a una coleta caminaba de noche por una vacía calle hacia un bar al que ya conocía y en que había estado muchas veces.

"Recuerdo cuándo solíamos venir, te extraño tanto"

No, no es necesario que lo entienda,  
porque nunca le ha servido la razón,  
al corazón, el corazón no piensa

Entró al bar, que se encontraba casi tan vacío como la calle. Buscó con la mirada a la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, que lo había citado en aquel lugar, que le traía tantos recuerdos felicices que se habían ido. Al fin la encontró al fondo de aquel lugar y se dirigió lentamente hacia allí. Ella se encontraba de espaldas a él.

"Sé que es mi culpa que no estés ya conmigo. Sé que te hice esperar y sufrir, de lo que hoy me arrepiento. Y hoy haría lo que sea por que regreses."

-Sango... - Murmuró al encontrarse frente a ella.

-Miroku. - Dijo Sango al verlo. - Gracias por venir. Siéntate por favor. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. - Mintió mientras se sentaba frente a ella. - ¿Y tú?

-Bien. ¿Quieres tomar algo? - Preguntó sonriendo.

-No, gracias - Respondió Miroku levantando la mirada para ver esos ojos castaños de los que se había enamorado perdidamente.

No mi vida, para que te esfuerzas,  
no me tienes que explicar,   
siempre amaré tu libertad,  
por mucho que eso duela.

-¿Qué ha pasado en estos meses en tu vida?

-Nada nuevo.

-Yo...- Empezó Sango.

Y sí, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mí,  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,   
vivir así, seguir así, pensando en ti. 

-Me enteré de tu casamiento. Felicitaciones. - Dijo con una voz trizte y apagada.

-Gracias. - Respondió borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. - Supongo que recibiste el mensaje.

-Sí. Lo lamento no pude asistir. - Volvió a mentir. "No podía ir y derrumbarme allí."

-Entiendo, está bien. - Añadió Sango sabiendo que Miroku mentía. Sé quedaron unos momentos en silencio sin saber que decir. -Miroku, ¿estás en pareja?

-No. - Respondió algo cortante. "¿Cómo podría? Si aún te amo a ti..."

-Miroku, yo... - Dijo tomando una mano de él por sobre la mesa. - Yo...

Suelta mi mano ya por favor,  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes más este amor,  
no tengo nada más que decir. 

-Sango, no tienes que decirme nada. No hace falta... de verdad. Escúchame, ...¿Lo amas?

-Miroku...

No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí,  
cada palabra aumenta el dolor,  
y una lágrima, quiere salir...

-Sólo responde, por favor.

-Sí - Dijo debilmente.

-Es todo lo que quería saber. - Soltó sus manos y se puso de pie. - Debo irme.

-Espera - Sango se puso de pie. - De todos modos aún te quiero Miroku. Podemos seguir viéndonos, ser ami...

Y por favor no me detengas,  
siempre encuentro la manera,  
de seguir y de vivir,  
aunque ahora no la tenga.

Y no, mi vida no vale la pena,  
para qué quieres llamar,  
si el que era yo, ya no va a estar,  
ésta es la última cena.

-Yo no puedo volver a verte Sango. Entiéndeme... Yo aún te amo.

-Perdóname.- Dijo luego de un momento agachando la cabeza.

Y sí, entiendo que quieres hablar,  
que a veces necesitas saber de mí,  
pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,   
vivir así, seguir así, pensando en ti.

Suelta mi mano ya por favor,  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes más este amor,  
no tengo nada más que decir

-No tienes de que disculparte. - Dijo él tomándola del mentón para verla a la cara y ver cómo una lágrima salía de sus ojos - Sé feliz.

Suelta mi mano ya por favor,  
entiende que me tengo que ir,  
si ya no sientes más este amor,  
no tengo nada más que decir. 

No digas nada ya por favor,  
te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí,

Y salió rapidamente de aquel lugar, dejando a Sango atrás.

"Por favor, entiende que necesito alejarme de ti, sabiendo que ya no me amas"

cada palabra aumenta el dolor,  
y una lágrima, quiere salir...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola,**

**Sé que se pasa de corto :) Pero se me había ocurrido y lo tuve que escribir. Además esta canción es una de mis favoritas!**

**Bueno, por favor un pequeño review con sus comentarios.**

**Chau!**

**Mahiara Hiteru.**


End file.
